SasuHina oneshot: A gift!
by MikaMika13
Summary: SasuHina one-shot story...


_I have to tell few things… _

_First of all my __**ENGLISH IS BAD**__..!_

_Second… What's written in __**-...- **__means a person talking._

_And Third… What's written in __***…***__ means a person thinking..._

_I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So __**I APOLOGIZE **__about it… _

_**Please**__ don't get angry about it..!_

SasuHina: A gift to my dear friend!

It was an early autumn Monday. Outside was not too cold, but it was impossible to go somewhere without a jacket and soon it will be impossible to go somewhere without a scarf. Hinata was standing in front of her closet and thinking what to wear. She already did her make-up, styled her long hair and prepared everything for her high school. In the end, after thinking for about 10 minutes, she decided to put on classy white tunic, which was tighten under her big, but amazingly nice breasts, black leggings which ended somewhere in her black high-heeled shoes, and on all that she put on black shiny extended jacket, which ended around her nicely build hips, and jacked perfectly fit the same type hand-bag. She left to school.

In front of the school gate she saw the usual view. In front of the enter stood yellow haired guy – Naruto. Her first and only crush for many years. With him was sexiest guy in the all school – Sasuke... For a long time he was nothing for her. Then there was dog boy – Kiba, who was obsessed with dogs and he was Hinata's first real friend. Not far from that group stood Shino, Hinata's second real friend.

Hinata passed that group and felt someone's unusually warm hand touching her hand. It was quickly and no one even saw that, but Hinata knew... It was her best friend Sasuke. This was how they usually greeted each other and no one ever knew that.

-Hey! Hinata-Chan! – Hinata just passed by Naruto who already saw her. –Good morning Naruto-kun. Good morning everyone. – She greeted them as a polite girl. Her cheeks reddened for a short moment, but soon it was gone. –Where is your girlfriend? – Asked Hinata as she didn't saw Sakura this morning. Usually she always was around him... Or more around him AND Sasuke.

-Sakura is going to be later. She overslept. – Said Naruto rubbing his head as if showing that it's kind of embarrassing. *So she stayed at his place...* Thought Sasuke and glanced for a short moment on Hinata. Hinata thought the same way...

It was their second lesson math. Both, Hinata and Sasuke were bored with it, because they both were smart and had already done all the exercises. Hinata got a phone message. It was from Saa-kun which was Sasuke. „You look really good today Princess! ;)" Hinata smiled and quickly looked at him. They both sat in the last line, each in their own end.

Sasuke was dressed in his bark blue jeans, black leather boots for autumn, open black classic shirt under which was white summer T-shirt, which showed his great body.

"Tnx Prince. You look great, even sexy, too... I bet that Sakura has naughty fantasies about you right now! ;) :D" Hinata texted back to Sasuke. "That's too much Princess! BTW I think Sakura stayed over at Naruto's place. XD" Sasuke texted to Hinata. "I think the same way…" she glanced at the clock. The lesson soon will be over. "… Let's meet at our usual place and talk then. Lesson soon will be over. XOXO" Hinata send her text-message and thought that Sasuke, as usually will not answer. "Okay Princess. XOXO [I have something for you]" and that was all.

Hinata was kind of nervous. They were just best friends. *Weren't we!* She thought already after lessons, going to the nearest karaoke pub, where they usually met after school.

Hinata was sitting inside her own karaoke room and thinking because there was nothing more to do. Five minutes ago she got a text-message "SRY Princess! I will be little later! Will make up T U! :-*" He never usually was late. Her thoughts went back to the day when their friendship started.

Flashback.

It was her first day in second year of high school. Hinata was over Naruto already, yet she still sometimes remembered the time when she finally got the chance to be with him. Even for a short moment, but they were dating… But they weren't happy. In first place, because Naruto loved Sakura, as he always did, and that's why he wasn't too happy. In second place, because Hinata wasn't happy, because of Naruto who wasn't happy with her. And when Sakura finally understood that she will never be with Sasuke, the guy to who Hinata never spoke, she told Naruto, that she likes him. Hinata just simply helped them to get together.

And this was one of those day's when her mind was all around them two, and nothing could make her happy that day.

Hinata was walking around the school corpus because it was noon, everyone was having lunch, but Hinata didn't want to eat at all. Finally she found out that there was no one in library and stayed there. Hinata took a magazine and quietly read it. More to drive her thoughts away from the "lovey-dovey" couple.

Soon someone quickly opened library doors and closed them from the inside. For Hinata it was a shock to see Sasuke at this time in library, because he always had lunch with Naruto and the rest group. *Right! Naruto is sick!* She thought and then Sasuke saw her. –Excuse me! – He said and looked away. –Sasuke! Let's have lunch together! As Naruto is sick we can spend some time together! - Said someone. Hinata knew that voice. It was Sakura and her steps got closer to library. By Sasuke's begging and desperate look on the face, Hinata quickly understood the situation. She knew library pretty well and knew what to do.

Hinata took Sasuke's hand and went to the distant wall. There was a door to pantry in which was a big closet. She closed quietly doors after her and in that moment someone opened library doors. It was Sakura. Hinata quickly and quietly opened closet door and both of them already where in there with closed doors.

Sakura opened pantry doors. –Sasuke where are you! – She asked loudly. –Strange… I thought he walked in here… - Sakura mumbled and walked out, closing after her doors. For some time they still waited and then Hinata realized that right now both their bodies pressed against each other. For Hinata Sasuke seemed amazingly hot and she felt some kind of a strange feeling that called for lust.

For Sasuke Hinata seemed amazingly warm and he didn't got sick from her, what usually happened beside other girls. Hinata still was a shy girl, but she could handle this and she knew how much Sasuke hate's when girls are using these kinds of opportunities to get close to him, even if Hinata wasn't a good friend to him, so she started to laugh and opened the closet doors. Sasuke at first hesitated to laugh, then smiled and then quietly started to laugh.

-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you Uchiha Sasuke. – Trough laught's said Hinata. –You know me? – He asked. –I know Sakura so of course I have heard about you. – Said Hinata and smiled. –Oh yeah… Sakura. – He mumbled and smiled little bit more. –Thank you for saving me. – He said and Hinata smiled. –There is no need to thank me. When I saw your face, there was nothing I could do. – Hinata said and Sasuke sudenly looked anoyed. *So she too like's me!* -I thought that you are different from other girls. – Mumbled Sasuke and turned away to leav.

-Oh! No Sasuke I didn't meant the fact that you are handsome! At that moment you had begging and desperate look on the face! That's what I meant. – Said Hinata and Sasuke stopped. –Really? – He asked. Hinata nodded. –Oh… Then sorry. I will make this up to you. Give me your phone number. – He said and smirked. Hinata blushed little bit, but was impossible to see. She hesitated, but in the end she gave in, because there was nothing holding her back.

Later that day Sasuke called her and made a date. They met in Karaoke pub and went to Amusement Park. At first Hinata felt awkward, because Hinata was used to pay for herself, yet Sasuke was paying for everything. –Hey… Do you want to go to "Lovers ride"? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata blushed, because she didn't ride that thing even with Naruto... And Hinata wasn't a fan of those rides. *And Sasuke don't like them probably too…*

-N..No. I don't like them. They are boring. Let's got to "Horror House". – Said Hinata and turned to the direction where a "Horror House" was. Sasuke hesitated. *Hinata totally seems like a girl who would love those "Lovers ride" things… But she wants' to go to "Horror House"!* -Oh Sasuke, don't worry, I am not going to try and rape you or even grab your hand in the dark. – Said Hinata and laughed. Hinata slowly started to feel free with him and so did Sasuke.

After that day they spend much time together… Too much even for best friends... It was as if they were dating.

End of flashback.

-Oh gosh! Seems like… I have fallen for that guy. – Mumbled Hinata and looked at her prone where was another text-message from Sasuke. "Will be there in 10 M. Sorry Princess for making you wait that much! :-*" Hinata smiled… -Yeeap! I have fallen for him. – Mumbled Hinata and then looked at the time. This text-message she got 7 minutes ago. *He will be here soon…* She thought and doors to karaoke room opened.

-You're really really late! – Hinata stood up and said. –Sorry sorry! – Quickly said Sasuke and they hugged each other. That's what they usually did. Hinata noticed a shopping bag, but didn't ask anything, as she knew that Sasuke will tell her everything.

-So Hinata… It's already half a year since this friendship started… - Started Sasuke when they sat down. *So he remembered!* Thought Hinata. –Yeah… - Answered Hinata and smiled little bit. She seemed nervous but so was Sasuke too. –I think that… This relationship is more than just a friendship. I don't know how you think, but for me… You are more than just a friend. The fact that you weren't attracted to me because of my face and even for half a year didn't even try anything; I finally understood that this is much more than a friendship for me… I think I love you. – Sasuke said it too fast for anyone to understand, but Hinata knew him and she was used to his nice voice to talk so fast when he is nervous.

Hinata was quiet for a moment, because she needed to absorb the information. –You… You don't have to say anything. – Said Sasuke, when he got impatient. –Just take this. If you want anything more with me, put this on for me tomorrow to school and I will understand that you accepted me as your boyfriend. If you will not wear it, I will act as if nothing happened. – Said Sasuke and left the shopping bag and was out from the room.

Hinata still for a moment sat there shocked. She loved him, she wanted to say that but she couldn't. She was so happy, that she forgot how to speak. Hinata looked inside the bag and found there a red scarf… It was so like Sasuke, but Hinata loved that… It was something that only Hinata and Sasuke could understand, yet for others that wouldn't seem anything much.

Hinata didn't stay there any longer. She put on the scarf and left the pub. Soon she was in front of Sasuke house and in his room was a light. She knocked… It was silent. She knocked again, but no reply. *The key!* She remembered and quickly found a key in her bag which Sasuke gave her just two weeks ago if suddenly Sasuke isn't home or is sleeping when she comes to meet him.

Hinata quietly opened doors and went to second floor where Sasuke's room was. He was sleeping in his huge bed like a dead and Hinata smiled. Only Sasuke was able to fall asleep in one minute and in such a deep sleep, that even if the world war 3 started, he wouldn't notice.

Hinata dressed down, leaving only the red scarf over her lovely neck. She lay down next to him and lightly taxed around his neck the scarf's other part. Hinata felt secure and quickly fall asleep.

In the morning Hinata woke up by feeling that someone was staring at her… Of course it was Sasuke. –Good morning sleeping beauty. – Said Sasuke and kissed Hinata's forehead. –Good morning Prince. – Said Hinata and smiled. –So are we going to show to everyone that we are dating? – Hinata asked as if trying to understand what Sasuke was thinking. Of course she already knew the answer. –Yes! They will have a lot of questions, but they can wait till later. Now I want to hug, squeeze, kiss and do a lot more things to my girlfriend… Naked girlfriend! – Said Sasuke and evilly laughed. Only then Hinata remembered, that she was naked… And so was Sasuke!


End file.
